A Phase I program is proposed to NIH to further develop and study a new, cost-effective device to assist the elderly with medication compliance. The device is a complete and comprehensive product designed to house all prescribed room temperature medications and serve as a reminder for all other medications. The product's design utilizes the user's vision to significantly enhance memory, is easily used by the visually and dexterity impaired, and enables users to go one place for all medications and reminders. Information forms housed in the device describe l) prescribed medications in chart and written format, and 2) emergency and medical information specific for each user. A prospective randomized, cross-over design will be used to evaluate the new device, as compared to the conventional pill box, in 40 elderly home health patients who currently use the pill box and who continue to be noncompliant with medication regimens for cognitive, visual, or dexterity reasons. If proven effective, the device would greatly improve the health, safety, and independence of our ever increasing elderly population and reduce the tremendous medical and human costs stemming from noncompliance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The success of such a product in increasing medication compliance would have an enormous commercial impact. The device could be used universally by any individual to increase compliance, simplify medication administration, and promote flow of pertinent medical/emergency information among medical providers and care givers. Purchasers of the device could include individuals as well as health insurance providers. The device could also be commercialized as a product/service combination where RMs or pharmacists install the device and provide weekly refills and updates to the information forms as needed.